


Comforts 安慰

by Hitsuki00



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00
Summary: 关于Fox的尾巴。





	Comforts 安慰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303766) by [DenebYL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL). 



左。右。

左。右。

“Joker？”摩尔加纳轻声说，忧心忡忡的看着他们的团长，而后者正全神贯注的盯着Fox的尾巴看。

那条尾巴正在左右摇晃，而它的主人正在以平常的姿势站在安全屋的角落里，双手比成画框的形状观察着四周，显然他被什么取悦了。

“嗯哼？”Joker心不在焉的回答道。

“……”摩尔加纳显然很不高兴。但他没有在意，继续盯着移动的尾巴看。

 

“伙计们，他还真是上瘾了。”Skull评论道。

“谁对啥上瘾了？”Panther问道，她一直在和Noir聊关于食物的话题，没有注意到Joker在干什么。

“Joker。Fox的尾巴。”他回答道，“他刚才一直在盯着它看……我不知道。感觉很久以前，从他的尾巴开始摇的时候就开始了。”

“哇哦，这样一切就说得通了。他是个绒毛控。”Navi咯咯地笑了起来。

“一个什么？”Noir问道，显然完全没有听说过这个词。

Navi仅仅以一阵大笑作为回答，然后她转向Skull和Panther，而这两人只是面面相觑，显然在试图把问题抛给对方。

“呃，相信我，你不会想知道的，”Panther最后回答道。

“好吧……”她放弃了，决定回头去问问别人或者上网查一查。

 

“我们要阻止他吗？”Skull试探着问。

“我们怎么……阻止他？”

Panther一脸“被打败了”的表情，而Navi啧了一声。

“你们这些菜鸟！找点绒毛更多的东西啊。”

Skull是唯一一个转头四处张望，研究着每一个队员的衣服的人。

“没有，伙计们，我不觉得有什么别的人的衣服有比Fox更多的绒毛。”

“你认真的……？”Panther盯着他，一脸无语。 

她叹了口气，对Joker耳语道：

“你知道如果你想摸摸它的话，可以直接问他的。”  
“……不要。”

“说真的，你应该去问问他的。”

“……”

这次，Joker没有回答，只是简单的摇了摇头，反正他回答也只会越描越黑。

 

Panther忍不下去了。她站起身来，双手撑在桌面上。

“该死的，你们俩是一对儿！Joker，我确信他绝对会让你摸他的尾巴的。他甚至还可能会让你枕着它睡觉。”Panther大声说道，把大家都吓了一跳。

这回，一种截然不同的寂静淹没了房间。这回是令人尴尬的安静，唯一明显的变化是Joker因为心思被人戳破而涨红了脸。

“绒毛控。”Navi轻声说。

“……你想要枕着我的尾巴睡吗？”Fox问道。“你想的话我不介意。我甚至在摩尔加纳无聊的时候让他玩过。这只是条尾巴，毕竟。”他继续说道，无视了Mona的否认和抗议。

“啊，我也想！”Navi说。

“我不觉得他会允许你的……”Noir满怀歉意的说。

“为什么？”

“我是说，你是他男朋友吗？”Panther问道。

“那算了。”Navi飞快的回答道。

Fox决定禁止她以后任何接触他尾巴的行为。

 

“他……睡着了吗？”Crow问道，看着Fox和Joker在沙发上，后者躺在Fox身边，显然把他的尾巴当成了枕头。

“……我想是这样。”Panther说着，叹了口气。“嘛，我们一会再叫醒他吧。”

“他们觉得我睡着了？”Joker用旁人听不见的音量低声轻笑着对Fox说。

“嗯，不过你确实睡过去了一小会，就在几分钟之前。”Fox回答道。

“那只是因为有你做我的男朋友真的是太舒适和幸运了。”Joker面对着尾巴笑了起来，重新闭上眼睛。

他们以同样的步调呼吸。他们都很珍视这段安宁的时间的每一秒。

一段时间之后，Fox开始考虑有没有方法把他的尾巴从异世界带出来了。

也许涉谷的商店会卖类似的东西？

他在脑海中做了个笔记，决定一会去问下摩尔加纳。

**Author's Note:**

> DenebYL太太的授翻第二弹！  
> 我也想要枕着Fox的尾巴睡觉qwqqqqqqqqqqq


End file.
